El Olvidado y La Wiccan
by MissAimer
Summary: El detesta a todo el mundo,vive en la calle y su vida es un infierno,un accidente lo lleva hasta Bella Swan,una mujer encantadora que es odiada por todo el pueblo por ser wiccana,¿podran ellos comprenderse,podra el confiar,podra amar o sera muy tarde?...
1. Chapter 1

Hola! Soy yo de nuevo, mil perdones por no haber terminado "My Boyfriend: The Mortal" no se me dan muy bien los fics de ese tipo, con seres sobrenaturales, la inspiracion nunca me ayuda, pero voy a tratar de terminarlo, por ahora les traigo este nuevo, espero que les guste, se me ocurrio mientras escuchaba "El Olvidado" de Ska-P, y bueno, eso, ¡enjoy! ^^

Bella pov.

Caminaba apresurada, la fuerte nevada me sorprendio cuando aun estaba en la tienda, en busca de viveres, mi camioneta no habia arrancado, por el frio. El temporal era el peor que se habia vivido aquí, en Chicago, desde hace dos decadas.

Estaba por entrar a mi pequeña casita cuando note, con horror, que el montículo de nieve a mi lado se movia, deje caer las bolsas que traia y me acerque sigilosamente, cuando por fin retire la gruesa capa de nieve, solte un chillido ahogado, era un hombre, su piel tenia una tonalidad morada y sus labios estaban azules, completamente hipotermico, siguiendo mi instinto, y olvidando completamente el frio y la horrible nevada que caia pesadamente sobre mis hombros, fui por la plataforma con ruedas que utilizaba para llevar las nuevas plantas al vivero, y con esfuerzo, consegui acomodar al enorme chico sobre esta, y lo adentre en mi morada, lo acomode en mi cama, el aun estaba desmayado, no sabia muy bien que hacer, sabia que si intentaba darle calor demasiado rapido podria darle un shock y morir por una disfunción cardiaca, a menos que... le brindara calor corporal; y yo no estaba dispuesta a verlo morir.

Prendi la calefacción, y me quite toda la ropa abrigada, me puse mi pijama, que consistia en una camiseta de tirantas y unos pantalones pescadores, me acomode, de modo que el misterioso joven quedara entre mis piernas, acomode las pesadas frazadas sobre nosotros, lo abrace con fuerza y rece porque fuera suficiente y lograra mantenerlo a salvo.

Unas horas después, cuando comenzo a volverle el color, y sus mejillas comenzaron a tornarse rosadas, volvi a respirar tranquila, y pude mirarlo con detenimiento, era obvio que vivia en la calle, sus ropas estaban hechas jirones, muy desgastadas y sucias, sin embargo, parecia un angel, era el hombre mas hermoso que habia visto en mi vida, su rostro palido, su mandibula fuerte, sus labios rosados y finos, su nariz recta y su cabello de un extraño color, mezcla de chocolate y trigo, le escuche suspirar, y se acomodo, frotando su nariz contra mi vientre como un niño pequeño, no desperto, pero una pequeña sonrisa se formo en sus labios, roja como una grana, decidi que el ya habia entrado en calor y seria mejor que yo me retirara.

Sali de la cama con cuidado, y baje a la cocina, donde rebusque en las bolsas del super algo para la cena, una sopa le devolveria el calor que pudiera faltarle, sin duda.

Edward pov.

Un hombre me empujo al pasar a mi lado, tirando la caja donde tenia los pañuelos que intentaba vender, el hombre solo me dirigio una mirada de colera y asco, como si yo hubiese sido el culpable, y se sacudio el traje, antes de seguir caminando, me trague la ira que queria salir, ya estaba acostumbrado. Me arrodille en la nieve, juntando los pañuelos, y volviendo a ponerlos en la caja, nadie habia querido comprarme ni uno solo, se limitaban a mirarme con desprecio y murmurar cosas como "vaya a trabajar" cuando pasaban a mi lado. Que facil era para ellos decirme que vaya a trabajar, nadie quiere contratar a un indigente, cuando te piden tu dirección y les dices que es bajo un puente, las puertas se cierran en tus narices, nadie confia en un pobre, al parecer, ser indigente es un pecado capital, como ser asesino, para ellos.

Decidi volver a mi caja de cartón, alli, bajo el puente de hormigón de la autopista, no iba a vender nada el dia de hoy. Cuando comence a caminar, la visión se me puso borrosa, y perdi un poco el equilibrio, mareado y desorientado, me dije a mi mismo que debia darme prisa por salir de la avenida, era normal que comenzara a sentirme tan mal, hace tres dias que no probaba bocado. Segui caminando, dando tumbos, y la gente me observaba asqueada y con superioridad, escuche a una mujer anciana decirle a su amiga "mira, para eso piden dinero, para emborracharse", y quise darme vuelta y decirle "no, señora, no estoy borracho, solo que por gente como usted, todos creen que los que son como yo no merecemos vivir", pero en vez de eso agache la cabeza y segui caminando.

Vi salir a una chica corriendo desde una casa, mas adelante, y a pesar del malestar y el dolor corporal que padecia, no pude evitar pensar que acaba de ver a un angel, su cabello castaño caia en cascada por sus espalda y flotaba alrededor de ella mientras trotaba al cruzar la calle, su palidez resaltaba el rubor de sus mejillas y sus ojos chocolates brillaban como dos estrellas, segui caminando al verla desaparecer por una esquina, luego, senti mis fuerzas desaparecer, camine unos pasos mas hasta desplomarme en la acera, y todo se volvio negro.

Senti un calor muy agradable, seguido por un suave aliento que acariciaba mi rostro, olia a fresas, me abrace a esa calida sensación y me deje llevar. Soñe con el angel que habia visto, soñe que era ella quien me acunaba en sus brazos y me rodeaba con sus calidas alas de un blanco impoluto, sin embargo, el calor se fue demasiado pronto, aunque no tenia frio, al contrario, estaba muy tibiecito, pero el calor especial se habia ido, espere a que el angel volviera, pero no regreso.

Desperte sobresaltado, acaricie las sabanas y frazadas azules, antes de mirar la habitación en la que me encontraba, era espaciosa, de un tono azul claro y muy luminosa, estaba decorada con jarrones con fresias frescas y habia muchos libros sobre el escritorio y la mesa que se encontraban en la otra punta de la recamara, intentaba recordar lo que habia pasado, hasta que recorde los mareos, el dolor corporal, la debilidad, el angel, y el desmayo ¿alguien me habia ayudado? Eso parecia, sin embargo, resultaba surrealista, nadie se arriesgaria a meter a su casa a un extraño, menos aun a un indigente, eso yo lo se muy bien.

La puerta se abrio, y ¡alli estaba ella! Era el angel que habia visto antes de perder la conciencia, traia enorme bandeja con dos platos de sopa, dos vasos de jugo, pan tostado con mantequilla y dos porciones de tarta de moras, mi estomago gruño audiblemente.

-Veo que ya despertaste- dijo, sonrojándose tiernamente y sonriéndome con dulzura, quede embobado, y solo pude asentir.

-Anda, siéntate para que pueda acomodar la bandeja antes de quedarme sin brazos- bromeo, y me apresure a hacerle caso, golpeándome mentalmente por ser tan lento, ella acomodo la bandeja sobre mi regazo, y se sento a mi lado, tomando uno de los platos y acomodándose para comer –¿te sientes bien?, me diste un gran susto cuando te vi inconsciente ahí fuera- dijo, llevándose la cuchara a la boca, dios, como quisiera ser esa maldita cuchara para tocar sus labios, ella era un angel, pero la reaccion que tenia mi cuerpo al sentirla cerca no era para nada santa...

-si, me siento bien, muchas gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mi- susurre, con voz ronca.

-De nada, es lo que cualquiera hubiera hecho...- dejo la frase a medias, dejándome notar que aun no me habia presentado.

-Edward- complete- Edward Masen, y creo que te equivocas, nadie me ayudaria, la gente cuando ve a tipos como yo, nos pasan de largo- ella sonrio con dulzura y nego con la cabeza.

-Es un placer, Edward- respondio con voz suave- soy Isabella Swan, pero prefiero Bella, y se que eso no es verdad, puede que muchas personas en estos dias hayan perdido la unica verdad real de la vida en su mente, pero te aseguro que somos muchos tambien los que la atesoramos y vivimos por y para ella- no entendi bien a que se referia, supongo que ella tiene fe en la gente- y en cuanto a eso de "gente como tu", Edward, tu mismo marcas esa linea inexistente, no hay tal cosa como gente como tu y gente como yo, solo personas, que viven en el mismo mundo y se necesitan unas a otras-.

-...-no supe que responder a eso, ella tenia un halo de misterio, como si el conocimiento de esa verdad la liberara, la hiciera mas pura. Comimos en silencio, no uno del tipo "no quiero hablarte, come y vete a la chingada de mi casa", sino uno comodo, como si me conociera de toda la vida y disfrutara de mi compañía. Una vez terminamos, Bella se levanto y quito la bandeja de mi regazo con una sonrisa.

-Descansa, trata de dormir un poco mas- dijo, mirándome casi con preocupación maternal, rece internamente porque no notara que mi mirada era otra, no pude evitar recorrer su cuerpo con la vista, desde sus largas y torneadas piernas, pasando por sus anchas caderas, su diminuta cintura, sus generosos y turgentes senos, que se apretaban contra la ajustada camiseta que llevaba puesta, hasta llegar a ese rostro de angel, si, ella tenia el rostro de un angel, pero el cuerpo de un demonio, tan tentador y atrayente, era el demonio de la lujuria. Ella no lo noto, o si lo hizo, lo escondio muy bien, se retiro de la habitación, dejando tras de si su aroma a fresas frescas. Maldije en voz baja, ella creeria que era un maldito depravado violador si seguia viéndola asi, pero no podia evitarlo...

Continuara...

Bueno, es una idea que tuve, se que parece un poco loco todo lo que Bella hizo por alguien a quien no conoce y que podria ser un psicopata, pero todo tiene una explicación que pondre en el proximo capitulo. Tambien contare la histoia de Edward. La idea en si es un poco rara, lo admito, asi que espero sus comentarios, para ver si les agrada y quieren que lo continue.

Gracias por leer!

Mis mejores deseos ;D

******Izzy Armstrong******


	2. Chapter 2

Edward pov.

Me quede dormido, en mis sueños, la calidez especial volvio y yo me senti muy feliz, el tiempo pasaba y la calidez no se iba, me quede alli, encantado, hasta que algo pesado cayo sobre mi estomago, y luego senti algo rasposo contra mi nariz. Me desperte, desorientado, para encontrarme cara a cara con un gato negro, de profundos ojos verdes amarillentos que brillaban con una inteligencia casi humana. A pesar de estar despierto, la calidez aun persistia, mire hacia mi costado y me encontre con el bello rostro de mi salvadora a apenas unos centímetros, mas conciente entonces de mi cuerpo, note que mis brazos estaban alrededor de su estrecha cintura, y sus pequeñas manos descansaban en mi pecho, mi corazon tartamudeo ante tanta belleza, para luego tomar una alocada carrera, un suave maullido, diria casi un gruñido amenazador, me hizo poner atención de nuevo al gato, que me miraba sin pestañear, lo mire tambien, y no parecia muy amable, se acerco a mi brazo, y antes de poder hacer nada para evitarlo el muy bastardo me clavo sus finos y jodidamente filosos colmillos en el antebrazo.

-joder!- grite, y retire mis brazos de alrededor de Bella bruscamente, mientras me llevaba la mano a la pequeña pero sanguinolenta herida. El grito unido a mis bruscos movimientos despertaron a mi angel, esperen ¿dije mi angel?.

-que pasa?- pregunto, con su carita adormilada, mientras se incorporaba y tallaba sus ojos con su puño, mientras intentaba disimular un bostezo, simplemente la cosa mas tierna que habian visto mis ojos, el dolor se me habia olvidado, pero el maullido de la odiosa bola de pelos me trajo a la realidad de nuevo- santo dios, ¿qué te paso en el brazo?- dijo, despertándose de golpe al ver la sangre.

-a tu gato no le agrado- dije, fulminando con la mirada al maldito bicho que habia arruinado mi momento de calidad con Bella, si, lo se, soy un maldito depravado voyeur sin remedio.

-¡Percyval Swan! ¿qué le has hecho a nuestro invitado?- dijo ella enojada, el gato miro hacia abajo, como si entendiera, y solto un maullido lastimero- estoy muy enojada contigo, no se si podre perdonarte pronto, has hecho daño a nuestro nuevo amigo y ahora tal vez el no quiera seguir en nuestra compañía ¿comprendes eso? Retirate- jadee impresionado por que "Percyval" comenzo a caminar lentamente hacia la puerta con la cabeza gacha, desapareciendo por el pasillo- lo lamento tanto- dijo Bella, esta vez con tono culpable, dirigiéndose a mi- deja que te cure eso- se levanto en busca de un botiquín.

-Q-que ha sido eso?- dije, aun asombrado, ella me miro como si no comprendiera de que le hablaba.

-era Percyval, mi gato- respondio, como si yo fuera un niño pequeño mientras esparcia una crema antibacterial en mi herida y luego vendaba suavemente esa parte.

-pero...como?...el parecia comprenderte...-no sabia que demonios queria preguntar ¿qué demonios habia sido eso? No queria preguntarlo tan bruscamente, sin embargo cuando vi sus ojos empañarse de lagrimas quise patearme.

-tu...tu no sabes quien soy, verdad?- sollozo- por eso me dejaste ayudarte, por eso te quedaste...- mierda, ¿por qué era todo tan confuso? Me sentia un retrasado, ahí, sentado, sin saber que mierda habia hecho mal para hacerle llorar-todos en este pueblo me llaman bruja, los niños me avientan cosas, sus padres les felicitan por ello y les dicen que no me miren a los ojos- ella desvio la mirada, mientras las lagrimas escapaban de sus ojos- si fuera un pueblo mas grande y tuvieran otra opcion, nadie pisaria mi tienda, pero es el unico vivero de por aquí. La gente me detesta y me lo hacen saber a diario, junto con sus deseos de que me vaya y no regrese jamas, pero esta es la casa de mi madre, aquí paso toda su infancia, no puedo irme, no aun, no estoy lista, sin embargo estoy tan cansada de luchar contra tanto desprecio- ella suspiro, para luego mirarme a los ojos, los suyos estaban algo irritados, pero eran tan hermosos- ¿tambien me odias, Edward?-susurro con voz rota, y en sus ojos vi que esperaba el mismo desprecio que habia recibido toda su vida.

-no- masculle, estaba enojado, furico por todo lo que habia sufrido mi angel, mis manos se movieron solas, retirando las lagrimas de sus mejillas, lo que provoco que estas se tornaran de un delicioso y profundo rosa- nunca podria sentir odio hacia ti, Bella- antes de uqe pudiera decir nada ella se habia abalanzado sobre mi, abrazandome con fuerza, haciendome caer de espaldas de nuevo en la cama, le devolvi el abrazo, mientras oia como sollozaba contra mi cuello.

-gracias, Edward, muchas gracias, no sabes lo feliz que me haces- lloriqueo contra mi hombro, le devolvi el abrazo con fuerza, cuidando de no lastimarla, por supuesto.

-no tienes nada que agradecerme, tu me has aceptado y has cuidado de mi, sabiendo que soy un indigente, cualquiera hubiera esperado lo peor de mi, sin embargo tu dormiste a mi lado, tan confiada como si nos conociéramos de años. Sabes, no deberias ser tan malditamente confiada, podria haber sido un psicopata asesino- bromee, haciendole soltar una pequeña risita.

-pero no lo eres-suspiro encantada y apoyo su mejilla contra mi pecho, estaba sorprendido porque esperaba que se alejara una vez libre de mi abrazo, ademas yo aun continuaba con mis sucias ropas, y, sinceramente, olia muy mal pero ella no parecia notarlo- ire a hacer el desayuno- murmuro ella y se levanto, no sin antes besar mi mejilla, salio por la puerta con una gran sonrisa, tarareando una canción desconocida para mi, pero a los pocos segundos su cabeza volvio a asomar por la puerta- ah, por cierto, el servicio esta aquí al lado, por si quieres darte un baño, ya prepare al tina y te deje una bata alli- sonrio con amabilidad y se marcho de nuevo.

Me levante rapidamente y fui hasta el baño y encontre una enorme tina circular llena de agua tibia, tenia una suave esencia a menta, me quite la ropa rapidamente y me sumergi en ella. Un suspiro de placer salio de mis labios, no podia recordar cuando fue la ultima vez que habia podido asearme, y ni una sola vez habia sido tan placentero ni relajante. Me tome mi tiempo, hasta que mi cabello volvio a brillar y talle mi piel hasta que toda la suciedad desaparecio, sali de la bañera, y deje el agua irse. Abri la ducha, y me enjuague rapidamente antes de secarme y abrigarme con la bata que mi salvadora habia dejado alli para mi.

Volvi a la habitación, y no supe que hacer, me sentia como un imbecil estando alli mientras ella preparaba el desayuno, asi que me arme de valor y baje las escaleras, mientras bajaba pensaba dolorosamente que tal vez este era el ultimo dia que compartia con Bella, la nevada habia pasado, y yo tendría que irme de alli. Si la veian conmigo, complicaria mas su situación en el pueblo.

Cuando llegue a la cocina, casi me da un infarto, y cuando Bella volteo se puso palida y luego se sonrojo furiosamente y se acerco a toda velocidad a la mesa para detener las cucharillas de café que lo batian...solas. el silencio entre nosotros se hizo pesado, y Bella bajo la cabeza, esquivando mi mirada, claramente sintiéndose miserable por l oque yo habia visto.

-lo siento- susurro, y pude oir que aguantaba el llanto-no te detendre si quieres marcharte después de esto-.

-Bella, ¿por qué eres asi? No me marchare porque te tenga miedo, tu me dijiste que eras una, una...bruja y yo lo acepte, asi que esto no me asusta, solo me tomaste fuera de base-sonrei, para que creyera en mis palabras y supiera que estabamos en paz, ella me miro con ojos brillantes y sonrio tambien, exultante de felicidad.

-Gracias, Edward- solto una risita- y prefiero el termino wiccana, "bruja" viene con quinientos años de prejuicios y hogueras donde no se asaban malvaviscos precisamente-.

Nos pusimos manos a la obra con el desayuno, Bella utilizo el metodo convencional esta vez, a pesar de que le dije que, pasado el shock inicial, creia que su don era genial. Espero que pronto se sienta con la confianza necesaria para utilizarlo en mi presencia.

_¿Crees que estaras aquí lo suficiente para que ella confie en ti?_

Estupida conciencia, pero sabia que era verdad, tenia que irme hoy, ya no habia razon para que siguiera abusando de su amabilidad, la estaba poniendo en un aprieto, y ella era demasiado agradable como para decirme que me vaya.

Comimos en la mesa de la cocina, hablamos un poco mas sobre la gente del pueblo, hasta que Bella hizo LA pregunta.

-como fue que terminaste viviendo en la calle?-pregunto, temerosa de molestarme, yo suspire antes de comenzar a contarle mi historia, se lo debia, ella habia compartido conmigo la suya.

-todo lo que recuerdo es que yo no era de aquí, mi madre y yo vinimos desde otra ciudad, mi papa habia muerto y no habia pasado una semana para que ella estuviera casandose otra vez, recuerdo que el auto con el que llegamos aquí era muy viejo y olia a humedad, era raro porque teniamos dinero, sabes, ni siquiera recuerdo bien su rostro, he olvidado el color de sus ojos- tome aire, aun ahora seguia siendo difícil recordar- solo tenia cinco o seis años, recuerdo un callejón, era oscuro y olia a rancio y a orín, mi madre me dijo que me quedara alli, lo hice, ella se marcho, espere a que regresara por mi...jamas lo hizo- note que las lagrimas querian escapar de mis ojos e intente con todas mis fuerzas de evitarlo. Percibi un movimiento y el sonido de una silla corriéndose.

-si quieres llorar, hazlo, llora Edward- musito ella, envolviéndome en un calido abrazo, enterre mi cara en su vientre y me abrace a ella como si mi vida dependiera de ello- mi padre me decia que no debia llorar, pero yo no creo que sea una muestra de debilidad, solo de humanidad, asi que cuando estes conmigo puedes llorar cuanto quieras- susurro, y senti sus labios presionándose contra mi frente y mis cabellos repetidas veces y no aguante mas. Llore, llore por todos estos años que guarde ese dolor dentro de mi porque no sabia que mas hacer con el, llore hasta que los ojos me ardieron, hasta que ya no hubo ninguna lagrima para derramar, mientras tanto escuchaba a Bella decirme cariñosas palabras de aliento y besar mi cabello mientras me mecía levemente.

-estas mejor?- susurro, una vez los hipidos desaparecieron.

-si-suspire- gracias, Bella, gracias por salvarme otra vez-.

-no fue nada, cariño- mi corazon dio un salto al escucharla llamarme asi, pero me recorde que ella era muy amable y cariñosa, y que sin duda solo estaba siendo dulce para mi, porque yo estaba pasando un mal momento.

-creo que ya deberia irme- dije una vez nos separamos- gracias por todo-.

-i-irte?- dijo ella, mirándome asombrada y triste, como si nunca hubiese pensado en la idea de que yo me fuera- q-quieres irte?-.

-no puedo seguir abusando de tu hospitalidad, no me parece correcto- evadi la respuesta, por supuesto que no queria alejarme de ella.

-¡no!- medio grito ella, tomándome desprevenido- no...no quiero que te vayas, no estas abusando de mi hospitalidad...eres la primera persona con la que puedo hablar desde que llegue aquí...lo siento, me estoy comportando como una tonta...si quieres marcharte no te detendre, prometo que no hare una escena...-.

-no quiero irme, Bella- sus ojos brillaron esperanzados- pero no puedo quedarme aquí siendo un parasito-.

-hay amigos que viven juntos- refuto ella.

-pero ambos trabajan, y nadie quiere darme trabajo- su rostro se entristecio, pero luego sus ojos brillaron victoriosos y una enorme sonrisa se instalo en su cara.

-lo tengo!- chillo como una niñita, haciendome sonreir.

-que tienes?- le segui el juego, poniendo cara de emocion infantil, consiguiendo que me sacara la lengua, haciendome reir aun mas.

-puedes ayudarme en el vivero- dijo, encantada con la idea- hace meses que estoy pidiendo un ayudante, pero nadie quiere trabajar para mi-.

-¿y como demonios se me paso ese trabajo antes? Podriamos habernos conocido hace meses- dije, impresionado, crei que habia ido a todos los lugares donde pedian empleados, incluso mas de una vez a algunos, recibiendo solo malos tratos de nuevo.

-tal vez asi tenia que ser- dijo ella, solemnemente- pero ¿qué dices?, ¿aceptas?-.

-...

Continuara...

Hola! Aquí el segundo cap. Espero que les guste, y gracias por los comentarios ^^

Saludos!

******Izzy Armstrong******


	3. Chapter 3

Edward pov.

-me encantaria- dije, emocionado, y me permiti bromearle un poco- pero solo si promete no ser indulgente conmigo solo por ser mi amiga, jefa- ella solto una risita y asintió encantada, abrazandome con fuerza. No podia creer que acabara no solo de conseguir empleo, sino tambien de evitar tener que alejarme de ella, la vida parecia mejorar para mi- gracias Bella, has hecho tanto por mi desde que nos conocimos, que no se como hare para pagártelo, ni aunque viva mil vidas- dije, conmovido por su amabilidad y su desinteresada ayuda, abrazandola con mas fuerza, para enfatizar lo que acababa de decirle, y, secretamente, para asegurarme de que no era un sueño, y que este angel estaba aquí conmigo y no tendría que dejarle ir.

-no ha sido nada en comparación con lo que tu me has dado a mi , Edward, atesorare tu amistad para siempre, pues es el mejor regalo que me podrias haber dado- respondio, rompiendo el abrazo para mirarme con sus siempre amables ojos castaños iluminados por una dulce excitación.

Luego de que todo quedara acordado, Bella me recordo que no tenia ropa para salir a la calle, asi que teniamos que ir de compras.

Me entrego la ropa con la que habia llegado, solo que estaba limpia e impecablemente remendada, junto con un abrigado impermeable de hombre enorme, color café y algo pasado de moda.

-lo siento- dijo, afligida- es lo mejor que pude hacer- la tranquilice, diciendo que estaba mas que bien y le agradeci su preocupación, ella entro a la habitación conmigo, aunque muy brevemente, tomando una muda de ropa para cambiarse, y desapareciendo por el corredor rapidamente.

Me vesti con premura, y cuando sali, Bella ya me esperaba en el corredor, cerrandose su propio impermeable y dándome una calida sonrisa antes de tomar mi mano y decirme que me apurara jalando de mi para bajar las escaleras, como si fuera una niña pequeña, como dije antes, condenadamente tierna.

Salimos de la casa, y corrimos entre risas y tropezones por la calle, a solo cuatro cuadras vislumbramos la unica tienda de ropa enteramente masculina del pueblo, las campanillas tintinearon cuando entramos al climatizado interior del local.

Bella comenzo a caminar entre las estanterías de zapatos, mientras yo me detuve frente a una camisa blanca que me parecio apropiada para atender gente cuando comenzara a trabajar en el vivero de Bella.

-No hacemos caridad- dijo una voz desdeñosa justo detrás de mi, me voltee, para ver a un anciano bajito, que me miraba con un rictus de repulsión en el rostro. Note que Bella no estaba visible, iba a replicarle al viejo cuando una calida mano se poso en mi hombro, relajándome al instante.

-ni nosotros venimos a pedirla- replico Bella, poniéndose a mi lado, su voz, siempre dulce se habia tornado fria y monocorde, vi como el hombre retrocedia varios pasos hacia atrás, tornandose palido y comenzando a sudar.

-que hace aquí? Fuera de mi tienda, maldita bruja!- grito, fuera de si, y mostrándole un crucifijo que tenia colgado del pecho, casi me rei, ¿en serio?.

-N-no e-eso no!- dijo Bella, soltando un sonido de angustia y retirándose un paso hacia atrás, el hombre sonrio y se acerco mas, Bella sonrio tambien y se acerco a el- nah, solo bromeaba- el hombre comenzo a temblar. Bella paso a su lado y tomo una factura de compra en blanco, firmo al final y dejo su tarjeta de credito sobre ella.

-Edward, me voy, antes de que al Sr. Vulturi le de un infarto. Compra todo lo que necesites y mas sino quieres que tenga que volver yo a por lo que te falto, de acuerdo?- se acerco a mi y beso mi mejilla, antes de salir de la tienda con un simple "Adios Sr. Vulturi".

Decir que estaba enojado era poco, estaba furioso, este imbecil habia tratado a mi angel como si fuera el demonio en persona y ella habia reaccionado como si le hubiera dado los buenos dias. Tambien me preocupo, ¿toda la gente seria asi con ella?, ¿estaba tan acostumbrada a esos maltratos que ya le parecia natural?, me parece imperdonable que una persona tan buena sea tan maltratada. El hombre me miro, esta vez en sus ojos habia algo muy diferente, ¿compasión? ¿miedo?.

-Joven, venga por aquí- le segui, aunque lo que verdaderamente queria hacer era decirle que se fuera a la mierda e irme de ahí y no volver jamas, pero Bella me habia advertido que si me iba, ella tendría que venir a comprar mi ropa y no podia hacerla pasar por algo como esto de nuevo. El vendedor me dio una enorme pila de ropa, diciéndome que necesitaria tanto ropa formal como informal, zapatos, ropa interior, zapatillas deportivas, etc... el muy bastardo no queria a Bella en su tienda pero intentaria por todos los medios saquear su cuenta bancaria.

Me estaba terminando de probar la ropa cuando el hombre comenzo a hablar, con voz temblorosa y susurrante, a través de la puerta del vestidor.

-no deberia acercarse a la bruja, señor- suspiro- alejese pronto, antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Dicen que aquel gato negro solia ser un niño de la calle que pasaba por las casas a pedir dinero, cuando quien ocupaba la casa era la madre de la bruja... y ahora ella lo eligio a usted... huya, vayase de este pueblo sino- abri la puerta con violencia, y el hombre solto un chillido de panico puro y dio un saltito, cayendo sobre su trasero, lo mire con todo el rencor que sentia en aquel momento.

-tambien me llevo esto- repuse, antes de voltear e irme hacia el mostrador. Me pase la vida soportando comentarios despectivos, pero, por alguna razon, cuando eran dirigidos hacia Bella, sentia que no podia controlarme, queria golpear a cualquiera que se atreviera a insultarla, queria gritarles a la cara que todas esas estupideces que decian eran mentiras, que ella valia mas que todos ellos juntos.

El hombre no dijo nada mas, aun tembloroso y claramente asustado, ahora tambien de mi, puso todas las compras en bolsas y me entrego un ticket con la cuenta, y la tarjeta de credito, sali de alli sin decir adios, y con el firme propósito de no regresar jamas.

Camine lentamente, cargando todas las bolsas hasta la casa de Bella, en el camino un par de ancianas me miraron y observaron todas las compras que llevaba con asombro, identifique a una de ellas como la mujer que habia creido que yo estaba borracho cuando me tambaleaba por la calle el dia anterior. Al final, parecia como si todo el pueblo estuviera mirándome, o asi me sentia yo, senti la expectación de la gente, y el murmullo de incredulidad y horror cuando abri la verja de la casa que ahora tambien era mi hogar.

Ya puertas adentro, fue como si todo quedara atrás, el enojo, la molestia, todo; ciertamente habia algo mágico en este lugar, pero en el buen sentido, era como si ese amor por todo lo que la rodeaba que Bella tenia, estuviese concentrado en todas las cosas, como si fuese tangible entre estas paredes, era como encontrar la paz y la calidez absoluta.

Segui caminando hasta entrar en la cocina, alli estaba Bella, estaba cocinando mientras tarareaba la misma canción que esta mañana, y los platos se enjuagaban solos. Ella volteo, pero esta vez, sonrio y camino hasta mi, le sonrei de vuelta, porque ella estaba siendo ella misma frente a mi.

-te tardaste- miro las bolsas y sonrio- dejalas en la habitación y ve a darte un baño, ya esta todo preparado, mientras tanto yo termino de preparar el almuerzo, de acuerdo?- me dirigio una ultima sonrisa antes de volver a concentrarse en lo que fuera que habia dentro de la olla...olia condenadamente bien.

Segui sus instrucciones y, luego de dejar las bolsas en el dormitorio, camine hacia el servicio y me di un baño, cuando sali, ya vestido, me dirigi hacia la cocina, los platos estaban ya servidos, pero Bella no estaba alli.

-Alejate de mi niño, tu, maldita bruja!-una voz femenina chillo desde la calle. Corri hacia la puerta y la abri, a unos metros encontre una imagen que jamas podre olvidar...

Continuara...

Hola!

El tercer cap. J espero que les guste! Besos!

******Izzy Armstrong******


	4. Chapter 4

-Alejate de mi niño, tu, maldita bruja!-una voz femenina chillo desde la calle. Corri hacia la puerta y la abri, a unos metros encontre una imagen que jamas podre olvidar...

Un niño pequeño, de unos cinco años, miraba con su carita empapada en lagrimas a la mujer rubia que en ese momento empujo a Bella a un charco de lodo, producto de la nieve derretida, el niño tenia en su pequeña manito el pañuelo que Bella estaba utilizando en el cuello cuando el llego de la tienda de Vulturi, el pañuelo tenia una pequeña manchita de sangre, al lado del niño habia un skate, lo que explicaba su lastimadura.

-no vuelvas a acercarte a el, ¿entiendes? Maldito bicho raro!- grito la mujer rubia, apuntando a mi angel groseramente, con sus largas uñas rojas, mientras le daba una mirada despectiva. Bella, que hasta el momento habia estado mirando hacia abajo, aun sentada en el lodo, levanto la cabeza y la miro con esos ojos frios que ya habia utilizado con el Sr. Vulturi, se levanto con gracia y se puso a poca distancia de aquella mujer.

-lo siento, Tanya, pero tal vez si no estuvieras tan ocupada siendo una mujerzuela en lugar de cuidar de tu hijo, yo no tendría que haber salido a socorrerlo mientras tu te revolcabas con el jardinero, me pregunto que haria tu esposo si lo supiera, aun mas, se que quiere mas hijos, me pregunto como se tomara el hecho de que hayas abortado un niño que no era suyo y hayas quedado esteril- la mujer la miro, con los ojos empañados en lagrimas, antes de endurecer la mirada y estampar su mano fuertemente contra la mejilla de Isabella, su rostro quedo de costado, con su cabello cubriéndolo. Iba a acercarme, antes de que todo empeorara, pero primero tenia que dominarme a mi mismo, pues acababa de ver como esa tipa golpeaba a mi angel y tenia que recordarme que yo no podia golpear a una mujer.

-que esta sucediendo aquí?- dijo una voz masculina, y un hombre, tan rubio como la mujer se acerco hacia ellas. La llamada "Tanya" dejo escapar las lagrimas y se abrazo a el.

-oh, James! esta horrible bruja queria hacerle algo a nuestro pequeño, y cuando quise apartarla dijo horribles cosas acerca de que no podre quedar embarazada-lloriqueo, el hombre se puso rojo de la furia, y miro a Bella, que le devolvió la mirada, impasible, y no hizo nada por defenderse de esa acusación. "James", tomo el brazo de Bella con brusquedad, y la zarandeo violentamente, vi como ella apretaba los labios para no gritar. Avance rapidamente para evitar que la lastimara, pero mientras cruzaba el pequeño patio delantero y abria la verja le escuche hablar.

-aprenderas a no meterte con mi mujer!- gruño, levantando la mano con clara intención de golpearla, Bella cerro los ojos, esperando el impacto. Gracias a Dios, intercepte la mano de aquel infeliz, y golpee su nariz con mi otro puño, logrando que soltara a Bella, a quien abrace de inmediato, ocultándola y protegiendola con mi cuerpo, el rubio quiso volver a acercarse, para devolverme el golpe, pero Bella libero una de sus manos y lo apunto con su palma y sus dedos levemente extendidos "wat het verschil tussen een knuppel en een schrijven bureau" musito, con voz profunda y ceremoniosa, vi como los dos perdían el color del rostro, el hombre se persigno presuroso, y tomo al niño entre sus brazos y, junto a su mujer, que parecia a punto de desmayarse, entraron en su propia casa. Mire a Bella, quien habia escondido su cara en mi pecho, decidi que luego preguntaria, y la guie, sin soltarla ni un momento, hacia la casa.

Una vez dentro de la sala, nos sentamos en la mesa, y, en un silencio tenso, comenzamos a comer, mi estomago lo agradecio, a pesar de que yo no me sentia de animos.

-estas bien?- pregunte, finalmente, para romper el hielo, mientras levantaba la mirada para observar su mejilla, que estaba roja y conservaba la marca de la mano de aquella loca.

-lo viste todo?- dijo, sin contestarme, se veia igual de miserable que cuando me confeso que era una...wiccana.

-si, y no hay razon para que seas tu quien ponga esa cara, ellos deberían ser los que se sientan avergonzados por como te trataron después de que cuidaras de su hijo cuando ellos no lo hacian... ojala yo me hubiera encontrado a alguien como tu cuando tenia esa edad...-susurre, y ella me miro por primera vez a los ojos desde el incidente, los tenia llenos de lagrimas, y de un rapido movimiento se levanto, y me abrazo con suavidad, pero firmemente, dejando que descansara mi rostro contra su vientre.

-lo siento, esto te habra traido malos recuerdos- musito, arrepentida. Le devolvi el abrazo, feliz de poder tenerla tan cerca, aunque sea unos momentos y le dije que estaba bien.

-que fue eso que les dijiste para que se fueran?- pregunte, en parte porque queria que dejara de pensar en que habia dañado mis sentimientos, y en parte porque la curiosidad me estaba carcomiendo.

-Era holandes- respondio, sonriendo timidamente y sonrojándose instantáneamente- fue lo primero que me vino a la mente, porque acababa de ver una propaganda...-la mire, instándola a seguir, ella solto una risita- ¿en que se parece un cuervo a un escritorio?...-

-...-la mire unos segundos, estupefacto, antes de esconder mi rostro contra su plano estomago y dar rienda suelta a las carcajadas que pugnaban por salir de mi garganta, unos segundos después, la musical risa de Isabella resono en la cocina, mezclándose con la mia.

Continuara...

Hola! Me tarde un monton y lo siento, les dejo esta "mitad" de capitulo, para que no piensen que me desapareci sin mas, estoy intentando escribir mas, pero tengo muchas tareas pendientes del instituto.


	5. Chapter 5

Bella pov.

Edward y yo cenábamos tranquilamente, entre sonrisas y charlas amenas, el dia habia sido muy relajante, hablando de nada en particular, mirando algunas películas de comedia o simplemente acompañando al otro en silencio; a cada momento estaba mas segura, lo habia encontrado, mis visiones habian estado en lo correcto, a pesar de que Percyval no estaba para nada convencido de ello, solo habia que ver la herida que le produjo a Edward.

-cuando comienzo a trabajar?- pregunto el, sacándome de mis pensamientos, pestañee varias veces, focalizandome en su pregunta.

-mañana mismo, si te parece bien- sonrei, el asintió fervientemente con la cabeza, mientras una enorme sonrisa decoraba su rostro, y sus ojos brillaban como gemas preciosas. En verdad estaba feliz por obtener su primer empleo, a veces, como en esta ocasión, me pregunto como entra en juego la ley de tres, que pudo haber hecho un niño de cinco años para que su destino fuera padecer todos estos años de abandono y padecimientos. De pronto se me ocurrio algo que hasta ahora no habia pensado.

-Edward- me sonroje un poco, no queria parecer desubicada- emm...tu...has aprendido a leer?- el bajo la cabeza y la sacudio levemente, negando

-nunca he podido aprender- murmuro, avergonzado,.

-bueno- sonrei, infundiéndole valor- Nunca es tarde, y aquí tienes una profesora, si quieres-

-en serio? Me enseñarias?- el se veia muy entusiasmado.

-claro, me encantaria- respondi- ademas, es importante para llevar el vivero, por los pedidos y todo eso- el asintió, sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro. Esa noche no dormimos, hablamos de cualquier tontería, y tuvimos nuestra primera "pijamada" en el salon, la primera de ambos, fue divertido, nunca antes habiamos tenido a alguien para compartir momentos como ese.

Asi fue como al dia siguiente nos tomamos el dia libre de trabajo y, después de desayunar, Edward y yo comenzamos con la primera "clase". Repasamos el abecedario y los numeros antes del almuerzo (pues me confeso que tampoco habia aprendido a hacer operaciones, y lo necesitaria para desempeñar su trabajo). El aprendia rapido, tenia una mente brillante, y con la instrucción adecuada, no tardaria mas de un mes en aprender lo basico, luego todo seria poner en practica.

El tiempo se fue volando, para cuando nos quisimos dar cuenta el sol habia desaparecido y Percy maullaba en busca de atención y alimento. Tras darle lo que queria, deje a Edward practicando, mientras me ponia a preparar la cena, en vista de que ya nos habiamos saltado la hora del te.

Cuando todo estuvo listo, llame a mi muy entusiasta alumno, que no solto el libro que leia, ni siquiera para comer, me parecio lo mas gracioso y adorable del mundo, y no tuve corazon para decirle que leer en la mesa, mientras se cena, es de mala educacion, asi que asi paso nuestra velada, el, con la cabeza dentro del libro, mientras sus ojos recorrian avidos las paginas frente a el, mientras que yo, sonreia y le miraba, encantada.

El problema llego a la hora de dormir, Edward se sentia muy apenado por ocupar mi habitación, e insistia en dormir en el sofa, me parecio algo ridículo, y asi se lo deje saber, habiamos dormido juntos la primera noche, y no nos conociamos como ahora en ese momento. Al final, acepto que tenia razon, aunque aun estaba sonrojado. Me lleve mi pijama al baño, dándole privacidad para que el tambien pudiera cambiarse; quince minutos después, con mi cabello ya cepillado y mis dientes limpios, entre a la habitación, y el se fue al sanitario. Me acoste en la cama, cubriéndome con las mullidas frazadas y suspire de gusto, me sentia muy a gusto debajo de esas suaves colchas, que me protegían del frio, cerre los ojos, apreciando la suavidad de las mismas contra mi piel. Senti como el colchon se hundia a mi lado, antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

-ya...ya no puedo seguir yendo al jardín?- los ojos chocolates de la pequeña niña se llenaron de lagrimas que pugnaban por escapar, rodando por sus mejillas- por que?- un suspirito doloroso salio de su boca infantil.

**-lo siento, pero no puedes controlar...te- la mujer intento sonreírle y mostrar empatia, pero solo logro una mueca impersonal que demostraba que realmente no le importaba- los otros niños necesitan crear lazos entre ellos, amistades...con tranquilidad- finalizo, antes de darse vuelta y comenzar a caminar fuera de la enorme mansión de los Swan, pero antes de alejarse demasiado, algo tiro de su manga, la mujer se detuvo para mirar a la niña de larga cabellera castaña, que ahora habia dejado escapar sus lagrimas y la sostenia con todas sus escasas fuerzas.**

**-los otros niños...?- murmuro la pequeña, con voz rota, sin mirar aun a la cara a la mujer, manteniendo su mirada fija en el suelo, mientras el llanto contenido sacudia su cuerpo violentamente- y que hay de mi?- pregunto, levantando finalmente su rostro, sonrojado y empapado de lagrimas- yo no importo?...- la mujer tomo la mano de la niña y la retiro sin miramientos, su mirada era fria, dejando de lado toda pretensión de que la conmovia, ella todo lo que veia, era un monstruo.**

**-lo siento- dijo, antes de alejarse como si nada hubiera pasado y abandonar el lugar. La niña cayo de rodillas al suelo, mientras se abrazaba a si misma y dejaba que los sollozos que con tanta valentia habia acallado frente a su maestra, salieran con fuerza.**

**-por que?... por que yo no importo?-se miro las manos, mientras las lagrimas caian sin tregua por su rostro- es por mis poderes? Es culpa de ellos?- sus ojos, rojos y opacos se llenaron de ira y tristeza- soy un monstruo?- lo habia leido en la mente de la señorita Jessica, la odiaba, le asqueaba, ella pensaba que un monstruo como ella, no deberia vivir...**

**Un maullido seguido de un suave ronroneo y una aspera lamida a sus dedos, fue suficiente para devolver a la realidad a la niña, quien miro a ese hermoso ser que, expectante, la observaba con esos dos pozos dorados tan hipnóticos. Ella alargo sus brazos para atraparlo, pero antes de que ella lo lograra, ese gato de pelaje tan negro como la noche, salto a su pecho y se acomodo, ronroneando en su hombro, una pequeña sonrisa se formo en los labios de la niña.**

**-como has entrado aquí?- le pregunto, como si esperase respuesta del diminuto gatito, mientras miraba hacia todas las ventanas, estaban cerradas- no me temes?- lo tomo entre sus manos y lo miro a los ojos, el gato dio un pequeño maullido, antes de posar sus patitas delanteras en su cara ,como si quiera secar sus lagrimas, la castaña sonrio con ganas- de acuerdo, entonces tu seras mi amigo, estaremos juntos siempre, de acuerdo?- recibio un maullido como respuesta, y fue mas que suficiente.**

-Bella...Bella!- una voz suave y aterciopelada la llamaba, un suave zarandeo la hizo abrir los ojos, y se encontro con dos esmeraldas llenas de preocupación a escasa distancia.

-que pasa?- pregunte, con voz pastosa, todo estaba a oscuras, aun no habia amanecido.

-estabas balbuceando cosas inentendibles, y llorando- paso sus dedos por mi rostro, y solo entonces note la humedad de mis ojos y mis mejillas- aunque al final, sonreíste- confeso, demostrando lo confundido que eso lo habia dejado- estas bien?- asenti, atontada por la intensidad de su mirada- quieres hablar sobre ello?- negue con suavidad y lo abrace, el se dejo caer sobre la almohada y me abrazo, haciendo pequeños circulos en mi espalda, me plantee contarle mi sueño, pero no me sentia lista para revivir mi pasado para el, no aun, esa escena solo me pertenecia a mi, a mi y a Percyval. Mire por la ventana y vislumbre dos ojos dorados, que me observaban, sonrei, alli estaba el, mi amigo, mi padre y hasta mi hermano, mi familiar, todo cuanto tenia. Todo cuanto tenia hasta ahora, rectifique, al sentir la suave respiración de Edward contra mi cabello. Sonrei, y una vez mas cai en la inconsciencia.

Continuara...

Hola! Se que no publico hace meses, y todas van a pensar muchos adjetivos no positivos hacia mi persona ^^' perdon! En serio, pero era mi ultimo año de instituto y tenia que terminarlo bien. Con mucho esfuerzo, logre no llevarme nada, y aquí estoy de nuevo, tanteando el terreno para ver si alguien todavía me lee . Les dejo este capitulo y la promesa de publicar seguido durante estas vacaciones, hasta terminar la historia.

Espero que les guste! Saludos!


End file.
